fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Petia
Petia, also known as Spine, is a recurring character in the Dark Woods series. She is the older sister of Nostradamus and the mother of Ligeia. She has a recurring role in Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants where she keeps appearing in the memories of Ligeia. In Dark Woods IV: Descend she appears as the boss Spine. She plays a main role in Dark Woods V: Freak Show. Story History Petia is the older sibling of Nostradmus. Unlike her younger brother she didn't have many friends with whom she interacted and was always focused on her study. When their mother died they decided to move out of Eden as they kept getting discriminated there. Dark Woods V: Freak Show TBA Between Freak Show and Descend After the events of Freak Show, Petia gave birth to Ligeia and moved out of, what had became, the Dark Woods. She had given birth to Ligeia and took her along with her to the Fantendoverse. They found home in a little cabin in the woods just outside of the town where Hein lived. After some time she allowed Ligeia to attend middle school with the other children where she made her first encounter with Hein. Petia had made contact with Father Trip with whom she made a deal that should anything ever happen to Ligeia that her memories were kept safe. Trip did as she said and enchanted Ligeia that if she ever would end up in bad hands that all her memories till a certain point would be removed and stored in hollow remnants. At one point during the timeline Pan send one of his Slender Pan to the Fantendoverse to kidnap Ligeia. Petia tried to defend her but ended up accidentally getting killed. Pan hid this from Nostradamus ensuring that she was still in the Fantedoverse, and didn't tell the truth about Ligeia. Petia's spirit didn't quite find rest and was dragged back into the Dark Woods and placed into The Gate. Dark Woods IV: Descend In the gate she was manifested as a skeleton with only one arm and an extended Spine, but with her long pink hair. She was given the nickname Spine by everyone else and was known in The Gate as such. At the start of Descend, Isis freed Spine and others from The Gate along with the help of Eight. She stalked Ligeia during the first part of the game, having even kidnapped her and dropped her down into the luminous lake to protect her from the things happening on the surface. Ligeia got out and chased Spine. After she reunited with Hein they chased her down into the deep forest. There, Willow guided them to where Spine was. Ligeia engaged in combat with Spine and afterwards realized who she was fighting and had her last conversation with her mother. Afterwards Petia's spirit ascended into the sky. Personality At her young age, Petia was always intrigued by books, and was a true bookworm. She didn't have many friends and spend the time with herself what she also preferred. When she went to the circus in Eden was the first time she socialized and she quickly fell in love with Finn. She was blinded by her love for him, that she denied that he was cheating on her and wasn't who he claimed to be. To others Petia always seemed kind, but never managed to hold up a conversation. After she realized who Finn was she turned around her behavior becoming quite distant to everyone. She left Eden and raised Ligeia alone, putting all her love into her and was the kindest mother ever. She was quite friendly towards Hein as she was Ligeia's best friend, and later boyfriend. She also seemed to have respect for Father Trip and is on good terms with him, although her friendship with was based on the love for Ligeia. Other than that she was pretty much secluded from social life. Powers & Abilities Unlike other characters, Petia never manifested her powers. The only thing she was famous for was being a Contortionist. Many factors affect the flexibility of performers including age, genetics, stature, and adherence to rigorous physical training routines. Most contortionists are generally categorized as "frontbenders" or "backbenders", depending on the direction in which their spine is most flexible. Relatively few performers are equally adept at both. Petia however is able to go to both sides, making her quite exceptional. Gallery Petia.png|Petia in Dark Woods V: Freak Show SpineDW.png|Petia's alter ego, Spine in Dark Woods IV: Descend Category:Characters Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters